


Happy endings

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, London, M/M, Romance, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam isn't sure who his true love is, but he is very close to finding him. Very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot, while I work on some part twos. Xxo enjoy.

Liam ~

Some people say everyone has a happy ending and others say happy endings don't exist. I'm the latter, I don't believe in finding my 'soul mate' and dancing off under a rainbow into the sunset. It's not because I've had my heart broken, because I haven't. In fact I've had three amazing relationships over my twenty years of life. They were all so cute, so cliche and just too perfect. I know that sounds horrible, who wouldn't want a perfect relationship? Me, I don't want to be happy all the time, with no arguments. A relationship has arguments because nothing is perfect. So why did those first three relationships feel too perfect? And why did I have to break them all off? 

You make all the guesses you want, but you'll never guess why they didn't work out. You'd never guess that there was always that someone in the background that I hardly saw and only spoke to five or six times. That person that has held my heart for all the years I've lived in London, even though we aren't even close. That person that made me drop my coffee once, trip over twice and bumped into me three times. That person that makes me feel almost complete just by sitting next to me on the train for ten minutes. But as I said before, I don't believe in happy endings. At least not anymore. 

Not since I saw him run into her arms, kissing her lips passionately. Not since I heard his overly fluffy conversation with her on his mobile phone. Not since they met, by him making her drop her shopping all over the London side walk. Maybe it was fate being cruel, making me finally love someone I couldn't have. Making me love a man I saw everyday on the train, expect Fridays. Making me love someone that is so obviously in love, with someone who isn't me. Making me fall in love, with the one person I couldn't ever have. I remember his name, exactly the way it rolled off his tongue. "Niall Horan" he was Irish, he was beautiful and lastly he didn't even say sorry. 

But that's just how life goes, either it's a glass half full or half empty. You've just got to make up your mind on which you think it is. 

~

It's the first day of my new job since I've moved to London. I'm not excited really, I mean my parents forced me into his career. Like I want to manage their expensive furniture store, I should have run off when I had the chance. Then I could have been a singer, maybe even gotten famous. Who knows. "Hey babe" my boyfriend says walking into the room, his black hair sticking up. I smile weakly, Zayn is amazing, smart and kind. I really don't deserve to be with him. "Hey" I greet, fixing my crimson red tie around my neck. Zayn runs a hand down my arm, his golden brown eyes gazing at my figure. "You look amazing in suit vests" he purrs. I grin "thanks" I say, pecking his thin lips. 

"I mean it" he adds, kissing my lips softly. I swipe my tongue slowly over his lips "I know you do. I've got to go now, back later" I groan. Grabbing my black laptop bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Have fun" Zayn teases. I roll my eyes and leave our small flat, hurrying down the two flights of stairs. Unfortunately I have to catch the train to work, as Zayn needs the car to get to his work. He's an art teacher at a high school, I know sounds boring but he's surprisingly good at it. I jog down the busy London streets, my leather shoes thudding along the concrete. I squeeze into the train, the doors closing just behind me. I let out a long sigh and collapse into the first chair I see, already dreading work.

After a long eight hour day, I'm back on the train with a decaf coffee in my hand. My other hand running through my soft copper hair. Today was beyond stressful, I've never seen so many papers to fill out in my entire life. How and why my parents thought I would be good at this remains a mystery to me. Finally after the ten minute ride, the trains stops and I get up eager to get home and eat the pizza resting in my fridge. I walk through the open doors as a force crashes into my body. Spilling the warm coffee down the front of my white shirt, "shit" an Irish voice curses. I look up into ocean eyes for a second, before their gone again. The guy talking into his phone, throwing me a glance I assume is a sorry. 

I sigh heavily "what a great first day" I grumble sarcastically, slowly making my way towards my flat. The mans ocean blue eyes still lingering in my mind, even as I open the flat door to zayn's inviting arms. 

~

"Love you Li" Harry coos, rubbing his nose flush against mine. I smile and peck his left cheek, making him lightly blush. Wondering where Zayn is? I know he was perfect, but a few months ago I broke it off. I felt like I was betraying him somehow, I know I'm an idiot, but Harry is just as amazing maybe even better who knows. He's tall, with adorable curls and bright green eyes, he's everything most people would want in life. "Haz" I grin, running my hand down his long torso. "Li" Harry groans, closing his eyes and biting down into his bottom lip. I grab his hips in my hands, attaching my lips to his neck and sucking a mark into his soft skin. "Oh Liam.." Harry moans out, running his large hands down my back. 

I grunt against his neck, flickering my tongue over the red mark that stands out against his skin. "Mhmm please" he purrs, breathing against my ear. I nod and slip my hands around his thighs, easily lifting his body and carrying him to the bedroom. I drop him onto the mattress climbing over his lanky, well built body. He pulls me down into a passionate kiss, while my hands lift his shirt up making us break the heated kiss for a second. "God" Harry pants, my finger tips dancing down to his belt. I unhook it and throw it across the room, before yanking his tight pants down. Leaving him in red briefs, easily showing his growing excitement. Harry lifts my shirt over my head, his pink lips pecking along my collar bone. 

"Fuck Liam" he whines, my hand massaging his member. I smile and kiss him hungry. The next morning I'm running around, already late for work. "Bye li" Harry says naked from the bed, his long limbs twisted in the white sheets. "Cya Haz" I yell back and rush off down the stairs, again sprinting to the train station. Why do I make a habit of this? Maybe because I hate my job? Yeah that's probably right. I barely notice the body in front of me, before I trip over it and land harshly on the ground. My wrist aching, "shit, let me help you" the familiar Irish accent says. A hand wraps around my other wrist and pulls me up, my brown eyes meeting with the ocean ones again. 

"You alright mate?" The guy asks, brushing dirt off his shirt. I nod "yeah I'm fine..." I trail off, hoping for a name. "Niall, Niall Horan" the guy says, glancing at his watch. "I'm Liam Payne" I say grabbing my bag off the ground. Niall nods "well Liam I've gotta go, see you round" Niall says and runs off down into the train station before I blink. My cheeks flush red, his eyes once again lingering in my mind like Harry's should be. I chew my lip and hail a taxi, hoping the journey to work will be quicker. I gaze out the window, my eyes widening as we stop at a set of lights just before my work. 

Niall, crashes into a stunning woman with long chocolate brown hair, sending her shopping flying everywhere. Niall bends down helping her, a smile etched onto his flawless face along with a rosy blush. 

My smile disappears, as does Harry the next day. 

~

A few months later I'm on the train, surprise, surprise when Niall appears again. Phone pressed against his ear, beaming non stop. He doesn't notice me, I wouldn't think he would anyway. I'm just another person on the train, that he's happened to crash into twice within a year. I'm not worth remembering anyway, I sigh and lean against the window trying to ignore his conversation. Which I'm guessing is with his girlfriend, I bet she's beautiful, the only kind of person he deserves. "I love you too, no I love you more. Seriously, stop it" he grins, running his tongue over his lips, wetting them. I look away forcing myself to zone out until the train stops, leaving me and Niall to get out. 

He hangs up the phone and runs ahead of me, not even glancing in my direction for a split second. My eyes follow him, until his body melds with a familiar looking women's. My eyes widen, the lady from the street with the shopping? Figures, he crashes into me and can't spare a second but when it's a woman he's all over her. I frown and walk past them, ignoring the heated kiss they happen to he in. I've never wanted to get home so badly in my entire life, well that's a lie. Everyday I just want to go home, stupid furniture store and it's stupid papers. I hurry along the road reaching my flat in no time, I slump up the steps. Niall and the women's kiss fresh in my mind. 

"Leeyum" Louis yells as I open the door. I force a smile across my lips, and wrap my arms around his fit frame. I bury my face into his warm neck, smelling in his strong vanilla scent. "Bad day?" He asks, tilting his head to the side cutely. I give him a weak nod "could say that" I reply and walk into the lounge room. I lay down on the couch, kicking my shoes off and pulling my green tie off too. Louis walks into the room frowning, "can I help?" He asks, moving towards me. I smile at Louis, his feathery hair and ice blue eyes. Gosh he's wonderful, so funny and light. How we came to be amazes me, he was just suppose to collect my mail the week I went home on holidays. 

Guess we both wanted a bit more when I returned. "Distract me?" I question. Louis beams and grabs the tv remote. He lays down in front of me, letting me wrap my arms around his waist and pull him against my chest. "Movie?" He asks, placing his tan hand atop mine. "Please" I reply, pecking the top of his soft hair. The movie begins, I instantly recognise it as The Avengers. "Thanks boo" I say sweetly, kissing Louis neck. He moans quietly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Anything for you" he replies tangling our legs. Maybe Louis is the one, maybe we could last longer than a few months. I pull Louis even closer, feeling his heart beating rapidly against my chest.

When I realise, mine doesn't beat as fast. 

~

Standing in front of the mirror I wonder, how did I become so alone? I had Zayn and he was amazing, so was Harry and even Louis who I broke up with nearly five months ago. I look into my empty eyes, seeing straight into my soul. I need someone to be with, someone who isn't perfect. Someone who has been broken, someone I can fix and love with all my heart. Someone I obviously can't have. I splash cool water against my face and dab it with a towel, while mentally preparing myself for another day of work and papers. I swear if i didn't get good pay for this I would have quit long ago, or been found dead in the store room. I slip my shoes on and walk down the hall, the coffee already buzzing in my system. 

All I think about on the way to the station is will I ever move on? Can I ever move on from Niall, who doesn't even glance at me whenever I pass, who is clearly in love with his girlfriend? No, I don't think so. How do I know? Because I get all the feelings, I should have had with Zayn, Harry and Louis. I blush, my heart races against my rib cage and I can never build up the courage to talk to him. I swear when ever I spot his ocean eyes my body goes into over drive and my brain decides to explode. What really gets me, is I don't even know why I love him. I mean, I only know his name and that's he's Irish. Otherwise, I don't know. 

Sure he's got indescribable eyes and an amazing figure, that I dream about. But what else? What is he like as a friend? Who is he as a person? And what would he be like as a lover? I can only imagine and that's probably all I will ever do. I hastily walk down the station steps and make the train, sitting down into a seat. My lips pursed together, I'll probably die alone waiting for him. Suddenly I hear quiet sobs in the seat besides me, I bite my lip unsure whether I should look at the person or not. I take a chance and turn around, my heart lurching at the sight. Tears roll down his flushed cheeks, his ocean eyes puffy and red. Niall crying. 

"Are you alright?" I ask him, almost thanking my brain for not shutting down like normal. Niall looks up surprised, his watery gaze locking on me. "Liam?" He asks, wiping tears away with the back of his hands. I blink, he remembers me? After all these months, he actually remembers my name? "You remember me?" I ask confused, raising my eyebrows. Niall smiles weakly "I have bumped into you a lot, not to mention I see you nearly everyday" he laughs dryly. I blush "oh right... But are you okay?" I ask again. I try to ignore the irregular rhythm of my heart as Niall smiles sweetly at me again. 

"No, not really. But who would be after a break up?" He sighs. I nod "I know how you feel" I say, rubbing circles into his broad shoulder gently. "How did you deal with it?" Niall asks me, tears no longer rolling down his face. I think for a second, is this fate giving me a chance? Letting my love for Niall actually be heard and maybe just maybe be returned one day? I smile at Niall. "I buy a box of Oreos and watch Toy Story" I say honesty. Niall beams "maybe I should give that a go" he laughs. "Maybe you should" I reply, catching Niall's gaze, his ocean eyes burning into mine. So maybe the glass is half full after all, and just maybe I'll let you know if I get my happy ending. Maybe.


End file.
